Episode 62
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 63|Next Episode -->]] Date: July 31st, 2009 Length: 2:05:05 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich. Quote of the week: “I think that elf has two dicks." Intro: '''30 Rock. '''Closing Words: Chris: "And I gotta take a dump!" Closing Song: The State - You'll Always Give Me A Boner ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Games of 2008 we can't stop playing *Zandor Sega CD audio segment. *15 worst-reviewed games of the past 15 years. *Epic Mickey *Splinter Cell: Conviction moved to 2010. *Sega CD Vay (prounounced Vy) audio played. Notable Facts: *This marks pre Alf Pacino's first appearance on TalkRadar. 1:11:09 *Henry Gilbert defeated Chris Antista in achievement points. *Ted Didlio visted the GamesRadar offices around this time. *The State was played during the 1st break about tying shoes. *Tyler Wilde buys lots of URLs. *Brett Elston bought Pokemon Champions had a Pokemon website in the height of his Pokemon nerdiness. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **Least favorite masturbation story - 39:30 **"Henry Gilbert, Senior Editor of elf cock." **Brett Elston is a cynical shithead. **It was on the phone it was different. **I masturbate in a very dignified way. **I got hard Elston ***Brett "What?" ***Chris "I got hard." **I had this chair in my room I used solely to wank in. **S.S. Flagship. It's not my problem people can't hear L's. **(To Henry) You do that to me again, and I will beat the shit out of you -- in achievements, parentheses. **I could play Gears of War 2 for 50 achievement points or NBA Homecourt for 20 seconds. *Brett Elston **"I saw Iron Man 2. If you think it's better, it's not." **April to July is not five or six months, Charlie. **We've all jerked off in front of our grandfathers. **Wii didn't change a thing. **I'm smelling BBQ. Are we having strokes? **is the worse company I have ever dealt with. **I'm former owner of Pokemon Champions, just so you know. **I was going to start a Pokemon blog. **Big Nick Digger can't do anything about that. **I like the fact that Assassin's Creed II had a Black Edition, and then they made a White Edition. ***Chris "Coming to a water fountain near you." *Charlie Barratt **Did you know Brett likes the song "Mambo Number 5"? *Mikel Reparaz **Michael Ian Black is referred as failed shows on Comedy Central. **She convinced herself that that must be what it is, because the alternative was too terrifying. *Dan Amrich **She's pregnant? **Chris "Not when I'm pulling out." Question of the Week 46: Top 5 Games of all time? *Brett Elston: The Legend of Zelda, Mega Man II, Final Fantasy IV, Mario 64, and Mass Effect. *Chris Antista: Mario 64, Mario 2, Mega Man II, CounterStrike, toss-up between Portal and Dr. Mario. *Charlie Barratt: Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, Bioshock, Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy VI, Aladdin (for the Genesis). *Mikel Reparaz: Contra III, Smash TV, Super Street Fighter II and Street Fighter II, GTA IV, and Tetris. *Dan Amrich: Interstate 76, Robotron, Tempest, Portal, Magical Drop. Link: Episode 62 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 63|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009